The present invention relates to side shift mechanisms for earth-working implements, particularly vertical plows, cable laying plows, trenchers and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvements in power side shift mechanisms wherein any one of a plurality of different implement attachments may be mounted on one common side shift frame.
The prior art discloses a number of side shift mechanisms which are powered by fluid operated piston-cylinders and more complex drive systems, such as rack and pinion devices, etc. The prior art has several disadvantages. For impositive drive systems, the lateral shift of the implement is normally limited by the length and stroke of the piston cylinder, and where a relatively large piston-cylinder is utilized, the piston-cylinder is expensive. Positive drive systems are relatively complex, expensive, and subject to mechanical failure, particularly in earth-working environments.
Another problem with the prior art devices is that they are typically limited for use with one implement only. Thus, each implement attachment has its own side shift mechanism which is undesirable economically and means that substantial time and effort must be expended to make any changeovers.
A power shift mechanism for earth-working implements which eliminates many of the problems of the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,031 to Venable assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The present invention is an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,031 because it utilizes a laterally slidable plate in combination with a latching mechanism as described hereinbelow which permits various earth-working implements to be mounted on one common side shift frame with a relatively quick method for mounting or removing the attachments.